


Stand Out

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, also yall really made me make the eagle flies/reader tag huh, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: In which Eagle Flies meets a woman who stands out.





	Stand Out

**Author's Note:**

> On my Tumblr: Red-Dead-Lady

Eagle Flies didn’t want to be here.

He didn’t want to have to dress up in an insufferably fancy suit. He didn’t want to have to act civil with all these insufferably stuck up rich people of Saint Denis. These people who had condemned his tribe to a life of pain due to their insufferable greediness for oil. But he would if it meant giving him a shot at saving his tribe, his people.

“Come along, my son. We can’t be late.” came of the voice of his father, Rains Fall, as the two of them walked along the bustling night streets of Saint Denis which would take them to the mayor’s house where the party was being held. When the two of them made it to the gates of the mayor’s house, where they saw people pouring in, they were stoped.

“Who are you?” the guard asked in a monotone, borderline disgusted tone.

“We were invited to this party by the mayor.” Rains fall tried to explain to the guard.

But the guard could care less, he probably thought that letting the Indians in would get him fired for sure. “No. Leave or we will have no choice but to throw you out.” The guard’s words made Eagle Flies’ blood boil.

Before Eagle Flies or Rain Falls could say anything another voice rung out, “Victor, let them in.” There you were, the most beautiful woman Eagle Flies had ever seen. The guard’s jaw dropped but he let the men pass without any more issues. “You must be the chief and his son.” You said as you fell into step with the two men as they walked towards your father, the mayor, in the center of the garden.

Rain falls nodded, “And who are you, who lets us through the gate?” he asked. 

“Y/N.” you said with so much confidence that Eagle Flies was sure to remember your name. The three stopped as they came to the mayor. “Father, the Indian chief wishes to speak to you.” Rain Falls stepped closer in order to be heard while Eagle Flies was shooed off with you.

“So… how do you like Saint Denis?” you asked as you and him found a nice bench to sit on. 

Eagle Flies shrugged, “Its very different from the reservation.” he cringed a bit, wondering if he should have brought up the reservation to you.

You opened your mouth to speak but were cut off by a man you knew as Leviticus Cornwall. “Miss. Y/N! Hurry and get yourself away from that savage thing!” he said quite loudly. It was painfully clear he had one too many drinks tonight.

You scowled in disgust, “The only savage one I see, Mr. Cornwall, is you.” You growled before taking Eagle Flies by the hand and pulling him away.

“You’re incredible.” He said, in shook from witnessing you spitting your venomous words at the oilman.

You blushed slightly before clearing your throat, “That was nothing. Now you’ll have to excuse me, I need to find out who let him in after I said not to.” you said before quickly running off.

Check to see if he’s watching you go! Came that quiet voice in the back of your head, and despite it all, you looked. He was watching you go.


End file.
